


TenDonna Hogwarts AU - The Maze

by DeathShipper



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, only a wee fic i wrote instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: John waits for Donna's return from the maze.This a ficlet I wrote for my TenDonna Hogwarts AU. Maybe I'll write more, maybe not.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Kudos: 18





	TenDonna Hogwarts AU - The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more info on my Hogwarts AU on my tumblr, deathly-shipper, it's tagged hogwarts au.  
> I'd recommend reading it for context, but you do you.

She was taking too long. 

Donna had gone into the maze an hour before, Fleur following five minutes later, and Krum five minutes after that. The crowd had stopped shouting and settled into hushed whispers, yet almost no one had left, all eager to see which of the champions would emerge victorious. He didn't care either way, he just wanted to see Donna again. 

His brilliant ginger girl, the Hogwarts Champion, and, very soon to be, Triwizard Champion, Donna Noble. 

Her family were permitted to come to Hogwarts and watch her compete, Wilf was sitting beside him, Eileen to Wilf's left and Geoff and Sylvia were behind them. His and Donna's friends were to his other side, Martha, Jack and Mickey. 

The clock ticked, another fifteen minutes passed. 

Red sparks sprung from the maze. His heart thumped in his chest and he clutched Martha's hand tighter. Two wizards flew over the maze in their brooms, returning with a sleeping Fleur. They carried her over to Madam Pomfrey, who reanimated her. The crowd sighed in relief and Fleur sat down with her family. 

Krum was retrieved sometime later, in a worst state than Fleur, he had to go back to the castle to be treated. 

Only Donna remained in the maze, the spectators collectively held their breaths waiting for her. John was staring a hole in the hedge where the entrance had been. 

Suddenly there was a _crack_ and Donna appeared holding onto the Triwizard Cup. 

The audience roared. 

John got up and immediately jumped over to meet her. When got closer he noticed she was holding something else, somebody else. A bleeding Harry Potter got up and started shouting between sobs. 

He finally got to Donna and she sagged against him, clutching her side, her hand stained red. He screamed for help, straining to be heard through Potter's incessant cries. Donna looked up at him, her expression fearful and teary eyes. _it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay_ he told her, caressing her face and trying to fight tears of his own. _he's telling the truth, I saw him_ she choked. Only then John truly understood what Potter was shouting. 

_HE'S BACK, VOLDEMORT IS BACK_

His eyes widened and he couldn't speak through the lump in his throat, so he only hugged Donna closer. 

The headmaster managed to calm Potter down and Professor Snape came to Donna's aid, muttering healing spells over her. Once he finished her body relaxed, but her eyes still held that frightened look and John knew she and Potter were telling the truth.

What that meant for the future he couldn't tell, he only knew he wasn't leaving Donna's side.


End file.
